


Off the Grid

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good day to be on the run (for some more than others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _driving for many hours through mountains._
> 
> or alternatively titled: on the road with the wheels spinning 'round and 'round.

Special Agent Peter Burke doesn’t know how this is happening.

Well, technically, that isn’t entirely true because he does. He knows exactly why this is happening but that is not quite the point here. The point is that he is on the run, and of course, it is naturally Neal Caffrey’s fault.

“Make a left here.”

Peter glances sharply to the man sitting in the passenger seat, and there is every kind of reluctance before he turns on the blinkers to merge into the left turn lane. Neal decidedly does not grin like he wants to.

“Airport?” Elizabeth asks from where Satchmo has his head resting in her lap, and she figures she is probably dealing with this a lot better than most spouse would.

“That’s what they’d expect.”

Peter’s face is in a permanent scowl as he continues to drive pass everything he is familiar with. “Who is this _they_ you keep talking about, Moz?”

The mutter of _like you don’t know_ from the backseat is about as informative as Moz is ever willingly going to be.

“The docks?” El perks up and it is not entirely comfortable in the backseat with Moz and their dog cramped together but there are worse company she could have on the run.

“Think, uh, inside the box.”

The smaller details as to why they are running is left out of their explanation but El has always been very smart. “We’re going entirely by car?”

Neal nods.

“They’ve got road-blocks for that.”

Neal just smiles at how automatic that response comes to Peter. 

“There won’t be for the roads we’ll be going on.”

Settling in the seat of the car, his smile only widens in reflex at the prospect of bringing Special Agent Peter Burke a little further into his world.


End file.
